RE:Chapter 0
by Seytai Baxter
Summary: A whole new story based in the Resident Evil world. Told from the perspective of Raven, A immortal being crafted by the mysterious Alex Wesker who had disappeared after finding spencers answer to immortality. Note: First public story. Be gentle but any helpful suggestions would be appreciated.


Chapter 0

The secret to immortality lost with a man in hiding. Oswell Spencer was the founder of the Umbrella Corporation, A pharmaceutical company with a secret agenda, to force human evolution and breed a superior world of humans that he would rule. As time slipped through his hands he became a withered old man confined to a wheel chair in his study. During his final years he assigned his most trusted friend, Alex Wesker, to work on a serum that would grant him immortality. Spencer waited and waited receiving letters of disappointment and request for more resources. One night, however, he had not received a letter and was told the facility was destroyed and Alex has gone missing along with his research. Feeling abandoned and losing all hope, He killed himself by inviting Albert Wesker to his mansion. Spencer explained that Albert was manufactured as a preview of the future along with 12 others. After injecting them all with the prototype virus, 11 children died and 2 survived, Albert and Alex. Out of hidden anger Albert shoved his fist through the old mans chest. Albert watched his creator bleed out as he said his final words, "I was to be a God…"

Time passed and Alex, Who developed his own agenda, was still in hiding. He established a group of researchers hand picked from the dead umbrella corporation and continued research at a castle like fortress built specifically for Alex and his work. Here he planned on creating the ultimate killing machine using the immortal serum and the enhanced C-virus. With these two combined he could create an immortal human who can freely shape-shift from human to a beast-like creature with no ramifications. The project was called Raven and so were the human subjects.

After failures leading to the death of the subjects, a human was finally manufactured as just that, a human. Years past and the boy was raised in the fortress with Alex as his guardian. When he was 16 he decided to become Alex butler and wore a sharp tail coat outfit. Obsessed with his given name, Raven, he fell in love with the pitch black outfit as it resembled a raven in so many ways. In this same year Alex injected him with the C-virus and began teaching him how to control this new power.

Four years passed and Raven was now 20 years old. He had mastered controlling the virus, keeping his mind clear and body contained. If he failed at training with Alex the virus might have completely taken over and he would have to be scraped as a failed experiment. This was the year though that Raven would become immortal. Alex had injected him with the Immortal serum successfully and it seemingly did not reject the C-virus. To test his new body, Alex had arranged a test in the courtyard.

These tests weren't easy at first. Raven was injured a lot at first, even had some limbs torn off in some of the tests. Underneath the facility was a secured cell room where manufactured bio-organism weapons were stored. The researchers would create these B.O.W.'s and then store them there for further testing or for my training. These tests in the courtyard required me to fight and kill one of these B.O.W.'s.

The two walked out to the courtyard and waited for the arrival of Ravens next test. Alex stood off to the side of the courtyard to observe while Raven stood in the middle. As the floor in front of Raven slowly opened up, a giant moth like B.O.W. rose from the hole in the ground. "Begin!" the moth dashed upwards to a safe position in the air, As it watched Raven stand in the same spot as when the test started, it flew straight at him attempting to smash Raven into the ground. Before the moth hit Raven had disappeared then reappeared behind the reckless beast. It franticly got up and faced Raven and once more it flew up in the air, as it did so, Raven lunged into the air after the moth and got a hold of the head of the flying beast and proceeded to crush it! Landing back on the ground he immediately started walking back to Alex side, behind him was the rain of blood and a lifeless giant moth.


End file.
